


Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is going to have to get used to a lot of things now that Bucky isn't really Bucky. </p><p>Chapter One: Silence</p><p>Chapter Two: A Hairy Situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and Welcome to my own little dumping ground of Bucky/Steve things. 
> 
> It helps with my little production crisis. 
> 
> The updates my be a bit sporadic but all is fair in fanfic and fandom.

Steve isn't sure what do with the Winter Soldier’s silence.

Bucky had never been like that.

He had always sung, hummed, whistled, talked, yelled. 

So yes Steve wasn't used to the silence, he will though. 

And maybe, one day the Bucky won't be so silent anymore.

**

The Winter Solider doesn't really remember how to talk. 

Hydra hadn't paid him for his conversation after all. 

He knows that Bucky Barnes had talked,he can tell because Steve always looks over at him, like he's expecting another voice to join in on conversations. 

He tries it sometimes, even though he talks haltingly and slow and sometimes he doesn't know if he's talking in Russian or Swiss or English. 

He does try though. 

He thinks that's what Bucky Barnes would have wanted.


	2. A Hairy Situation

It takes Steve about three months to even think about bringing up a haircut for Bucky.

“Should I?” Bucky asks head tilted to the side, and sometimes it still breaks Steve’s heart when he asks things like that.

“Only if you want to Buck.” Steve tells him, and he can’t quite help the snarl of brokenness in his voice. He doesn’t think Bucky hears it though. “Only, _and_ only, if you want to.”

“I think I’d like that.” Bucky says, after a second.

“Okay.” Steve says, and he can’t help but smile at him.

“Okay.” Bucky echoes.

**

They go to a barbershop, and to the man’s credit he doesn’t sue them, even if Steve does foot the bill for his medical bills.

**

“Why can’t you do it?” Bucky finally asks, and Steve looks over like the world had just gifted him everything he had ever wanted.

“Really?”

“Steve, I nearly let a complete stranger near my neck with scissors. You’re not a complete stranger.” Bucky tells him, amused and fond.

“Oh, don’t forget Sam and Gary are both coming over for dinner tomorrow.” Steve reminds him, like Bucky could forget.

Sometimes Bucky wonders if Steve reminds him all the time when people are coming over is less for Bucky and more for him, as if Steve is giddy that he has friends to invite over for football, beers, and just men stuff.

“Buck?” Steve says, startling Bucky out of his little exploration into the issues of Steve Rogers.

“Huh?” He asks, snapping his head up.

“Do you want to do it now?” Steve asks, again.

“Okay.” He says, and he stares in the mirror as Steve goes to fetch the supplies.

One more step to becoming Bucky Barnes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is forever welcomed. 
> 
> DFTBA-OneGoodEye


End file.
